In Need of A Hero
by I hart Booth
Summary: She needed a hero, he was there to hold her and kiss away the pain. songfic, oneshot BB!


**_I love this song. It's 'I can be your Hero' by Enrique Iglesisas Dedicated to the wonderful ladies in the Boneyard, you know who you are. ;P_**

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
And would you save my soul tonight?**

Her breathing was loud, too loud. Almost like it wasn't real, as if amplified by a thousand speakers pointed back at her. And she wished she could calm down her heart, if only to hear over the pounding of it, to hear them approaching again.

She hated herself for the crippling fear racing through her veins. That twisted her stomach until it hurt so bad she couldn't scream. She'd always known, hoped, professed to be stronger than this. Stronger than anyone who tried to hurt her. But now, she knew she was only human, just like everyone else. Maybe that's what scared her the most.

If only he were here. He would make everything okay. So she closed her eyes as the footsteps grew louder and she thought of his face.

**Let me be your hero**

Booth awoke with a start and realized the thrashing beside him had been the cause.

Brennan had kicked off most of the covers and her body was drenched in a cold sweat. Her arms and feet were flailing as she fought off assailants that were only in her mind, though he knew there was nothing more real to her at that moment.

"Bones. Temperance, Babe please." He said softly, dodging fists and kicks as he attempted to grab her and hold her steady. Her face was contorted in a deep frown and tears streamed out the corners of her eyes as she slept.

"C'mon Bones wake up. It's all okay, just wake up Babe. I'm here." He finally succeeded in grasping her torso and pulled her close, clutched her to his chest. Instinctively she clung to him, still half asleep.

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

After a few minutes he felt her heartbeat slow, and his along with it. He looked skyward, blinking back tears as he took a deep breath.

It had been a week and a half since the kidnappers were arrested and he got her back, and every night had been like this. While outwardly she remained mostly the same, save of a few healing bruises and cuts, he could see the difference.

During her short stay in the hospital she'd hardly spoken a word. She stared out the window, soaking in the sun as if she hadn't seen it in days, and she would grow anxious, near panicked if he left the room. That wasn't the Bones he knew.

The Bones he knew was all spit 'n' vinegar, would pick a fight with someone twice her size just to prove she could. And he knew it was selfish, but at 3am he figured he was allowed not to care. He wanted his Bones back.

She sat across his lap now, his back up against the headboard while she clung to his neck. She titled her head upward in the darkness and stared at him, something she'd been doing a lot of lately. Sometimes he would ignore it and continue doing what he was doing and allowing her to observe him. And other times, times like these, he stared right back, opening his whole soul to her.

Because it didn't matter which Bones she was, she was always his Bones.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight**

She reached up slowly, tracing his lips and nose and ears with trembling fingers and a gentle touch. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her wrist as her palm rested on his cheek. She let her head fall back to his chest. He was really there, he was with her and the nightmare was over.

She was safe.

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

He knew it would be a while before she could allow herself to go back to sleep, so after a few moments, he gently lifted her chin to look at him.

"How about some tea."

With a miniscule smile she agreed, slowly crawling off his lap and following him out into the kitchen.

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight**

He put the pot and water on the heat and rummaged through the cupboards for the teabags.

Brennan watched him moving around the kitchen, longing for the warmth his arms had taken with them with they released her. She bit her lip as she crossed the room toward him, unable and unwilling to deny herself the comfort that emanated from Booth.

Ducking under one muscular arm, she slipped into the space between the counter and his hips, grabbed his face and brought it down to her hot, waiting mouth.

Booth immediately relaxed into her, his hands propped on the counter on either side of her, encasing Brennan's small body with his and allowing her to direct a their kiss. A kiss that sent shivers down his spine and made him sigh into her mouth when she gently nipped at his bottom lip.

Lifting her hips, he gently placed her on the counter, spreading her knees to stand between them.

**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

Booth pulled back, panting. He looked up and studied her intensely, searching for the next right thing to do and attempting to mask the desire he was sure lay in his eyes.

But Brennan didn't need to see it, she could feel it, in the way he was kissing her and holding her, responding to her.

She knew what he wanted and that she wanted it too. She also knew what she needed, and for the first time in her life, those were the same thing.

She held his cheeks tenderly with her hands and kissed down his jaw line to his ear. Booth closed his eyes as her whisper danced across his skin.

"Take me back Seeley. Take me home."

He did.

**Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you,  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight**

They made love that night. Not in the traditional sense of the word, though there was that too. He filled her, satisfied her, distracted her and enthralled her in a way she'd never known, in a way she knew she'd never know again except with him. But they _made_ love. Created it, professed it, said it over and over until it was no longer understandable as a word.

And he did bring her back. Brought her back to bed, brought her back to life.

**I can be your hero, baby**

He kissed her until she couldn't feel the darkness.

**I can kiss away the pain**

He touched her until she could only hear the pounding of her heart.

**I will stand by you forever**

He held her until the tears subsided.

**You can take my breath away**

And he loved her…until that was all there was.

**I can be your hero**

**_Yay for smutterfluff!_**


End file.
